Bad Luck
by Nyxie is A Crazy Hoe
Summary: Everyone knows that a black cat is bad luck and that a white cat is good luck, but what is the luck was switched?-Cloudclan challenge


_Shunned..._

 _Disgraced..._

 _Rejected..._

 _All because of her pelt.._

 _Why?_

 _Loved..._

 _Praised..._

 _Rewarded..._

 _All because of his pelt..._

 _Why?_

* * *

"Scarkit!" Snarled a pale ginger tom, he towered over the shivering black kit underneath him; claws raised before cuffing sharply over her ear.

"I told you not to leave the nursery! Now the hunting patrol only came back with a scrawny mouse and small shrew! Thank Starclan Snowkit was out as well, at least they caught something..." He finished with a mutter before flicking his tail; leaving his bleeding daughter laying down.

She didn't make a sound, for she was used to this. Four moons in and life didn't seem to get any better, yet she couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Snowkit; all was erased when said tom came bounding to her in concern.

"Are you alright Shinekit?" She cracked a small smile at this; she loved how Snowkit had given her a prettier name than Scarkit, if only the clan was the same...

"Y-yeah, same old with me Snowkit." She mumbled, licking her paw over her head. He gave her a gentle smile before rage entered his eyes. "They shouldn't be treating you like this, your..ugh _pelt_... has nothing to do with the long drought."

She grew hurt, _he hesitated_. She thought miserably. He noticed and quickly nuzzled her. "Sorry Shinekit, I promise that I will always defend you, how about that?" She looked at him shocked, would he really make a vow like that?!

"T-that's really great, thank you Snowkit." She purred and nuzzled him back before a growl was heard and teeth flung Scarkit away from Snowkit, she banged against a bramble wall and slightly dazed; opened her eyes to see a furious white queen. Snowkit's mother.

"How _DARE_ you go near my precious kit?! Y-you CURSE!" She hissed before dragging her claws down Scarkit's face which did make her wail. As black dots began to appear she vaguely saw Snowkit come in between her and his mother, and growled surprising her.

"Stay away from Shinekit!" He said, loud enough for a few to gather around the scene and the queen shook her surprise away.

"Her name isn't _Shinekit_ ," She spat the name out like it was dirt. "It's Scarkit and I do not want you around this curse. She is the reason for the drought and she kil-"

Everyone watching, including Scarkit gasped as Snowkit had slashed his mother's face with his claws and glared at her. "Do not say mean things about Shinekit again, or you'll have to deal with me." He then calmly sat beside Scarkit defiantly and the whispers began.

 _"Oh no! Scarkit corrupted our savior!"_

 _"What if she brainwashed him?!"_

 _"I bet she's black mailing him."_

 _"I heard she promised to not kill him if he listens to her every order."_

These just made her feel worse and she cowered under their words, Snowkit noticed and glared at everyone. "Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong!"

His mother went to argue but then a powerful yowl cut everyone off, padding through the crowd was a huge muscular tom. His slightly ruffled brown coat just made his blue eyes stand out, he stopped right in front of the two kits before gazing at them curiously.

"So the Curse and the Blessing are friends? How peculiar." He said with slight bemusement before looking at Snowkit.

"Ah, Snowkit. If you would please tell us what you are doing with Scarkit?" The little kit looked at him with such fury it made the tom back up in shock.

"Don't call my friend a curse! She isn't, her name isn't Scarkit anymore! I called her Shinekit cause she shines brighter then most of you mouse-brains!" He yowled an narrowed his eyes.

The tom gave a tight smile "Very well little one, I will approve of her new name. But I should also tell you mine; Mudstar. And you will do well to remember." Without another word, Mudstar padded away leaving- what was the whole clan now- shocked.

Especially Scar- _Shinekit_ , she didn't really think Snowkit would do that for her.

Maybe life was getting better?

* * *

 _(3 moons later, one moon into training.)_

Things did not go as planned. Poor Shinekit was forced to train as a medicine cat and somehow bad luck kept affecting the clan, worse then before the two became apprentices. Even though Shinepaw wasn't aloud to leave camp, It seemed whenever Snowpaw did leave bad things happened and everyone blamed Shinepaw for poisoning him.

It was currently sun-high when Mudstar called a meeting, all the cats came out curious us to what for.

"As you all know, Shinepaw has the curse and our lives are being affected. I'm sorry Snowpaw but I cannot allow her to remain here while we suffer.." He said with an emotionless expression and most were unfazed except the medicine cat; Wintermist and Snowpaw

As they began to protest, Mudstar stopped them and gazed at Shinepaw in pity. "I am sorry but you are no longer apart of Lightclan and therefore will not carry a clan name. So I, Mudstar of Lightclan ask Starclan to look upon this cat and strip away her name for she is no longer a clan cat but instead a rouge. So with Starclan's approval I re-name this cat Scar and you have until Moon-rise to leave our territory, before you are forced."

He dismissed the clan and vanished into his den as sighs of relief echoed the clan; mixed with hisses and growls. A few cats started swiping at her and another had grabbed her and threw her out of camp. It had all happened so quick that Snowpaw couldn't react quick enough as Wintermist rested her tail on his pure white fur.

 _Why?_ He thought miserably.

* * *

It's been five moons since Scar left, everyone thought life would get better and cats went business as usual. Snowpaw and Wintermist kept her in memory and would always keep a look out for her. Although they never caught her scent again things became deadly bad for Lightclan, for the first time in 9 generations black cough spread through the clan; killing everyone except Snowpaw and that's when they realized. They all learnt how silly they've been went the truth was revealed and most denied it.

 _Scar was their savior..._


End file.
